Simple Entanglements
by 3ly4rd
Summary: Affairs are never simple, but sometimes entanglements are. Remus/OC, POA to post DH, rated M for future chapters. Oh, and I love me some angst. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Right this way, Miss Theirin." Professor McGonagall called over her shoulder at the young girl behind her.

Emily Theirin followed the old professor she had just met down the rather colorless halls of the school she always dreamed of visiting. She pulled her short chocolate colored hair behind her ear and admired the stone walls around her as she walked in thought.

Her mother had spent 7 years of her childhood in this very school. Emily however, was born in America, so naturally she attended an American school, Witch & Wizard's School of Magic in Utah to be exact. Though it wasn't exactly small, it was nowhere near as large as Hogwarts. She remembered the times she would look through her mother's old books and journals, imagining what it would feel like walking through the grand castle halls and being taught by her mum's favorite teachers in her favorite classes.

Emily didn't exactly love school, she wasn't top witch in her class and she had her fair share of hated teachers and subjects, but she loved to learn about the power in her veins and how to expand her knowledge more every day. This was why her house had been the House of the Unicorn: where everyone grew up to be healers and wise witches and wizards (mostly all pure bloods like herself she had noticed, but she didn't believe that to be an important part of it as others did) eager for knowledge wherever they went. So it was normal after she graduated she wanted to become a teacher herself, or at least study more. Not to mention her father had pushed for it, incredibly so.

She then fought her way to a teaching school in England and into a program that did none other than what she dreamt of doing: studying and teacher aiding at Hogwarts. Thought it wasn't her best subject in school, Emily decided to aid in her favorite subject, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Some would call it testy, or perhaps just plain stupid. Her father had thought the latter when she told him because yes, she wasn't the best at it, but it's what she found interesting. Defending against evil dark wizards and creatures you'd find in abandoned caves and dark forests, with faces and bodies you could never think up yourself, all able to hurt and kill in different ways, but all easily defeatable once you were taught how. Also, she wanted to teach a class that could possibly and eventually save student's lives, not one of those pointless classes which she had hated enduring in her education experience.

But of course, when she had explained this to her father, he automatically thought she was doing it because of how her mother had died. She remembered him saying how none of this would bring her back, and how Emily should pick a sturdy and popular subject she was good at, like Charms or Transfiguration. She simply ended the conversation politely, wondering why choosing the subject she wanted was such a big deal to him.

She still pondered this, talking to herself in her mind, when she noticed McGonagall had stopped in front the doorway to a room, her arm extended. Emily nodded and took her gesture as means to enter the room, proceeding to do so with the professor trailing behind her.

Emily looked around at the classroom as they entered. It was medium sized, the same stone walls as the hallways, with many desks and chairs and bookcases all around. It was your standard classroom, but there was something about it that Emily enjoyed. It was dimly lit by the setting sun outside and the gray walls were still, nothing distracting at all, and Emily could easily imagine herself sitting quietly in the back, reading a book or studying by herself before the talk of students filled the air and she would rise with a smile, ready to teach their fresh minds something new.

While in the middle of her day dreaming someone cleared their throat behind her, and she turned around. The professor stood with a tired, impatient smile on her lined face. Embarrassment flooded Emily as she realized how unprofessional she was being.

"Oh, I'm sorry Professor, this is the classroom?" She walked over to McGonagall, her hands entwined nervously.

The older of the two women smiled again, folding her hands behind her back. "Yes, this is where you shall be aiding. And please call me Minerva, Emily. You are staff, not a student."

"Yes, though I am still a student teacher." Emily mumbled with a smile.

McGonagall chuckled, and then it was quiet again. Emily waited for her to mention something about this Mr. Lupin, the man she had been told was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, but still silence filled the air, so she brought it up herself.

"Um, and about Mr. Lupin? When will I be able to meet him?"

Right as she opened her mouth to answer, there was a knock at the door. They both turned to look and an old man with silver robes, a large wizard hat, and a flowing white beard entered the room. This man Emily had recognized in a second.

"I apologize for interrupting but I need to see you Minerva," He came and stood a couple steps away from them.

"Yes Headmaster, but first you should meet—"

"Miss Emily Theirin, our new student teacher, of course. How do you do?" He held out his hand politely.

Emily took it enthusiastically; still a little shocked at who she was actually meeting. "Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. An honor to meet you, really. I'm very good, very happy." She smiled broadly and realized she was shaking his hand too long, and then released it as she spoke again.

"Thank you so much for, um, letting me come. I can't wait to start."

He chuckled heartily. "How could I not? Once I read your letter and saw your name, I knew immediately who you were. Thank you for choosing Hogwarts Miss Theirin, your mother would be proud. You look exactly like her." Dumbledore gave Emily one last smile before he started making his way to the door, still facing McGonagall.

"Minerva, if you would?"

She said goodbye to Emily and picked up her robes, starting toward him, when she suddenly stopped and whirled back around, one hand in the air.

"Oh, and about Professor Lupin, he should arrive when the children do, but I don't know if anyone's told you about—"

"Minerva, please, I need to speak with you now. I'm afraid it cannot wait." Dumbledore interrupted quietly.

McGonagall looked at him impatiently and then sighed, giving Emily a we'll-talk-later look before leaving the classroom, Dumbledore on her heels.

The door shut with a soft thud, leaving Emily and her thoughts to their own.

She looked around the motionless room once again, noticing how much quieter it seemed now that she was alone. But the silence wasn't uncomfortable to Emily, it was something she liked. She was no stranger to it, having few close friends and a very soft spoken family. She also spent much of her time alone, so since she enjoyed the silence and wasn't very good with people, she usually strongly preferred one to the other.

She started humming to herself and continued to search the classroom more freely now, opening up small cupboards and desk drawers, moving the curtains from the stain glass clear windows as the darkness filled the room, until she heard the door open once again across the room. Emily closed the desk she was peering into and waited for the intruder to enter.

An old, scraggly looking man came into the room, grimacing as he searched it. His gaze finally fell on Emily and he opened his mouth to speak, showing his yellowing teeth.

"Oi, Miss, I was told to come and get you before the feast started. The children are arriving and you are supposed to be seated with the other teachers."

Emily had to remind herself that he was indeed talking to her, and that he must be the castle caretaker or something. She thanked him and walked toward the door he was holding open.

"I'm Filch by the way, Miss. Ever have any trouble with the childrens, just send them to me." Emily nodded at his creepy smile, trying to hide her grimace, and suddenly jumped, feeling something at her legs.

She stumbled and looked down, finding a gray furry cat purring against her feet.

"Sorry Miss, that's Mrs. Norris. I couldn't do this job without her, no I couldn't. Dear to me heart, she is." Filch gave her a loving look, before taking in a breath and looking back at Emily. "Well, you don't want to be late do you? Come on Mrs. Norris." He walked through the door before Emily, the cat on his heels.

Emily stood bewildered for a moment, and then gave her head a shook and followed the odd man down the halls, their footsteps echoing. A small smile grew on her face as loud laughter and exciting voices started coming from the hallway ahead of her.

As she started to feel like a small child on her first day of school again, something told her that her adventures at Hogwarts had only begun.

* * *

**Quick notes - I hope you enjoy this story, it came out of random poppings in my head and writing to get rid of frustrating writers block. Obviously set in POA atm, and I hope you'll bear with me in inserting Emily into it. This is simply a chapter to get it started, sorry for the lack of Lupin. I of course don't own Harry Potter or Remus or any characters except my own. More on the way, thank you for even reading this. :)~**

**ALSO: I hate titling things, so don't judge the story by the bad titling job I did. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Emily had trouble keeping up with the strange man who led the way without breaking into a sprint, for he was walking entirely too fast for his age, she thought. Apparently they were running a bit late, as the excited talk and laughter from the hall in front of them grew louder by the second.

As Filch grew in stride even more, he started grumbling to himself. Emily wasn't sure about what, but she heard words like "Children" and "Late" and "Too many."

Filch suddenly stopped and Emily almost ran into him. She then looked up and saw why he had stopped, also seeing why the man had been grumbling to himself.

There indeed were too many children filling the giant hallway, and more kept coming in through Hogwarts' giant front doors. Emily knew many children attended this school, but suddenly the numbers seemed overwhelming to her. She waited for the numbers to cease, but more coming from the doors replaced the others filing into a bigger hall she hadn't seen yet. They all shouted and laughed, not knowing the sudden fear they sprouted in Emily's uneasy stomach.

Some students had started to notice her as they passed, a group of older boys all turned to glance at her, the braver one making eye contact. Another group of older girls following behind them acknowledged her with annoyed glances. The younger children looked wide-eyed and excited, and Emily spotted a group with many red heads, when someone started tugging on her arm.

"Miss, we won't get through them in time, please follow me and keep up!" Filch let go of her arm and whirled around without an answer, jogging in the other direction.

Emily, wishing to go just through the front with everyone else, realized she should probably do as told, especially since this was her first time here. She sighed and turned to jog after Filch, not acknowledging the strange glances she was surely getting.

She followed Filch down another hallway, then down another to the right, and then down another to the left. Getting a bit out of breath and almost falling over Filch's cat twice, Emily started to think she should have just gone through the front. She decided to voice her thoughts as they still made their journey.

"Um, sir, if we were late, why didn't we just go with the children?"

"Yes, well see, you must be seated with the teachers before the children! That's why we're going through the back!" He yelled back to her.

"Right," She breathed, still not seeing the point, but decided she couldn't do anything about it now.

Just then they stopped in front of a staircase that went downward. Filch signaled that she should go down it, out of breath as well. Emily nodded and scurried down the steps. Thinking this was the way to the hall, she became confused not hearing any noise when it had been so loud before.

A sudden panic hit her, and she practically flew down the steps as her mind went haywire...She was late, one of the most important days in her life and she was late...Once she popped in everyone would stare at her…People would already think of her as a fool...The other teachers wouldn't take her seriously...The children would laugh and she'd feel like she was in school again..._My God,_she thought, _will these stairs ever end?_

Suddenly she landed on the last step, and breaths of triumph came from her chest. Thinking she had finally made it and being exhausted, she was about to flop down on the steps when she heard a single cough echo.

Knowing exactly what that cough meant, she reluctantly walked forward and raised her head, ignoring the hot embarrassment that fell over her at once.

Instantly she saw children's faces, hundreds all staring curiously at her. She stared back, frozen in her horror, until a man's voice broke the silence.

"Ah, and this is the teacher I was talking about, everyone please welcome Miss Emily Theirin!"

Emily broke her eye contact with the children and saw Dumbledore in his shimmering robes standing behind a large gold podium, clapping. The children clapped along with him, some still staring and some looking away.

Dumbledore smiled warmly at her, and she thanked him with a smile back. He signaled his head toward the teacher's table, which Emily had just only noticed. Around ten teachers were in their seats, some looking at her as well and others not. Seeing an empty chair and an encouraging Professor McGonagall, Emily had to keep herself from sprinting to it.

She sat in the seat and cool relief swept over her as she kept her eyes on the table and Dumbledore continued talking about something that thankfully, didn't include her.

"I am thankful you made it Emily, I was afraid Filch had forgotten you." McGonagall leaned over and whispered to her.

Emily smiled small. "No, we were just running late. I followed Mr. Filch through the back way."

"Well that was silly; you could have come in the front with all the children and seen the Great Hall in all its glory. Well, nonetheless, I'm glad you made it. You shall have to tell me what you think about it all later." The professor gave her a smile and gently patted her back, returning to her seat.

Emily ignored the burning regret in her stomach and did as the professor mentioned. She looked at the Great Hall and saw what she had not seen before.

Not noticing anything besides the children when she first came in, she now wondered how she could have missed the floating candles in the dark night sky that was the ceiling. The stars in the night looked so real, twinkling and twirling above the flickering flames, and Emily wondered what magic was it that did this. It's not as if it was new to her, but they never had anything so wondrous at her own school's feast hall like this.

She then scanned four large tables where the children sat, each their own House, she had no doubt. Four banners held above each table: The first a badger in yellow and black, the second a lion in scarlet and gold, the next a bird in blue and bronze, and the last a snake in green and silver.

Her attention was suddenly diverted as she noticed a woman was coming into the hall, followed by more children, all much smaller than the rest. They were even more amazed, and somewhat frightened, than Emily was by the scene that greeted them. Some were smiling wide and some were cowering nervously. They continued until the woman stopped them at the front where Dumbledore stood. Emily suddenly realized the woman was Professor McGonagall and looked at the empty seat beside her, for she had not noticed the professor had left.

"We'd all like you to welcome the new first years. Now it's time to begin the sorting." Dumbledore said and came off the steps while McGonagall did the same, holding a piece of parchment. Emily also noticed there was a small stool next to her with an old hat sitting right on top of it. And then, before she could wonder what was going to happen next, the hat suddenly burst out into song.

Emily didn't really comprehend the words, it a lot of mumbo about odd named people and the Houses in which were named after them, for she was still vaguely surprised that the hat appeared to have a mouth and eyes and was actually singing.

After it was finished with its song, the room filled with applause again and Professor McGonagall unrolled the long parchment in her hands. She cleared her throat as it was quiet again and called out, "Anders, Julian!"

A small, scared, dark headed boy proceeded to climb up the few steps and sit hesitantly on the stool. McGonagall then took the hat and placed it on top of the child's head. The hat took a few moments, and then called out, "Hm, I see. Hufflepuff!" The table with the badger hanging over it burst into applause as the young boy ran to sit at that table.

_So this is how they decide what Houses they all belong to, _thought Emily as McGonagall continued calling more of the children's names and the hat yelled out a different House for each. Emily smiled to herself at each burst of proud applause from each table as the relieved kids ran to their seats. _How odd to leave the job to a hat, _thought curiously, watching the children disappear one by one to each table, knowing which table belonged to what House, until there were none left.

Professor McGonagall returned to her seat as Dumbledore stepped back up in front of the podium. With a flick of his wand the stool and the hat were gone.

Dumbledore then began to make a speech that Emily only half listened to, for she still examined the hall and the scene around her. She thought about how many children there were, she thought again about the magic used to make the ceiling sky, she thought about how only 2 days ago she was told she would actually be studying at Hogwarts. Thoughts endlessly rattled in her spaced out mind, until Dumbledore broke through her thoughts and exclaimed, "Now, let the feast begin!"

And with a _pop _sprouted from the empty plates and trays on the table right before Emily's eyes. Warm steak with gravy and potatoes and salad...Emily suddenly realized how hungry she was, not eating since before the ride here. She filled her plate and ate soundlessly, feeling oddly content and very warm. As Professor McGonagall handed her another tray, she spoke to her over the loud voices that once again filled the hall.

"Well, what do you think so far, dear?"

Emily took a biscuit from the tray and set it down. She looked at the professor with a smile. "It has been absolutely lovely. The castle is more wondrous than I imagined it would be, and this hall is amazing."

"I am glad. And I agree, one of my favorite things about Hogwarts is the Great Hall. The first feast and the sorting ceremony has always been my favorite since I was a young girl in my first year here, some many years ago." McGonagall chuckled and began eating her food.

Emily took a drink of the orange liquid in her cup and realized it was pumpkin flavored. She smiled at the unknown taste and took another drink. She set down the cup and took a bite of her dinner before asking McGonagall a question.

"Professor—"

"Minerva, Emily please, you'll make me feel old." She interrupted and smiled at Emily. Emily smiled back and tried again.

"Minerva, I was curious about the sorting ceremony. Why give such a big responsibility to a hat?" She asked lightly, hoping it wasn't a stupid question.

McGonagall thought for a moment. She looked at Emily curiously. "Well, the first four witches and wizards who started this school manufactured it for the very purpose of sorting the new students," She explained. "How does your school go about it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, our Headmaster knows most all of the families attending the school, it's rather private I suppose, and according to their history and wishes the kids are chosen the most appropriate House. For those students who he does not know and who wish it, he sees their personality through their thoughts with a quick version of the um, the Legilimency Spell I think."

At the flash of surprised horror that came upon the professor's face, Emily flushed before adding very quickly, "It is his own adaptation of the spell confirmed by our Ministry, I don't think it is as invasive to the mind as the real spell, but I wouldn't know, my House was chosen already."

McGonagall opened her mouth like she was going to say something, then closed it again. Emily started to feel the hot pang of embarrassment for the second time tonight when a low, soft voice intruded the conversation.

"Actually Minerva, it really isn't as bad as you think. I've heard of the adaptation spell and it's just like what the Sorting Hat does."

Emily looked to her left to see who spoke, noticing for the first time the teacher who was sitting next to her. He was a thin and sallow skinned man, with shoulder length black hair and a large nose. He wore black robes that matched his dark eyes. His presence sort of unnerved Emily, but she could see he was being friendly. She stopped staring at him and nodded.

"Very well, I've never heard of it but everything is done differently in different places. Oh, I don't believe you've properly met," McGonagall took notice of the silence from Emily and introduced them.

"Emily, this is Professor Severus Snape, he teaches Potions. Severus, this is Emily Theirin."

Emily nodded and smiled as the man bowed his head politely. Professor Snape then pursed his lips as if he was hesitant to say something. McGonagall waved her hand at Snape. "Yes Severus, she is the Theirin you're thinking of."

Snape nodded and mumbled, "I thought so,"diverting his attention to his food, obviously done conversing.

Emily looked at Snape subtly, wondering why he was acting so strange about her name, or more so she knew it was about her mother. She wanted to ask him whether he knew her and if he could tell her more about her, but she knew it was just impolite and awkward to do so. Besides, maybe this man didn't know her mother, maybe this was simply how he acted. Emily told herself to forget about it.

She continued to eat and talk to Professor McGonagall until she was very full and content. After all the children had finished eating and a sleepy haze seemed to fall over the scene, Dumbledore stood and announced for every House to follow their prefect and go up to their dormitories to get a good rest for tomorrow. They all did as told, their talk somewhat quieter as they slugged out of the hall.

The teachers also left one by one, bidding goodbye to their fellow staff and either following the children out the front or leaving through the way Emily had came in. Soon the only people remaining in the Great Hall were herself, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and another woman Emily did not know. After being told a joke by Dumbledore and he dismissed himself like the others, Emily realized she didn't know where her quarters were. Then, as if McGonagall had read her mind, she came up to Emily and said she would show her where her quarters were, and that her things were already there.

Professor McGonagall said goodbye as the other woman dismissed herself too. McGonagall walked to the back entrance and Emily followed, up the stairs that didn't seem as long this time around.

"Now tomorrow Emily, breakfast is at eight and classes start at nine," McGonagall called back to Emily as they walked down a corridor that seemed much darker and eerier than it had earlier. "I believe the first Defense Against the Dark Arts is at nine as well, so you ought to be in class at least fifteen minutes before, to talk to Professor Lupin..."

It suddenly hit Emily that she hadn't met the man who she was to be aiding, and the first day was tomorrow. He was surely sitting at that table tonight, but she had not thought twice about asking Minerva who he was. She silently scolded herself and spoke her thoughts.

"I'm afraid I didn't meet him tonight," She told the professor as they stopped at a single door at the end of a small hallway.

McGonagall waved her hand tiredly and pushed her glasses up. Her tight bun had begun to come undone and her eyelids seemed to droop a bit. Emily could tell it had been a long, busy day for the woman she had just only met hours ago.

"Oh, don't worry, you will meet him tomorrow and everything will be fine, I promise you," She smiled impatiently and told Emily the room behind the door was her quarters. She then bid her goodnight with a smile, walking back in the direction they came.

Emily turned around and opened the door, feeling fatigue slowly creeping up her limbs. She didn't take the time to look at her surroundings except for her suitcase on a chest in front of a particularly warm looking bed in the dark, circle-walled room.

She went to the chest and slowly undressed. She pulled an over-sized shirt out of her suitcase and pulled it over her head, finding it difficult to keep her eyes open. She also found her alarm clock and put it on the table beside the bed, setting it to seven-thirty.

Her grandmother had given her that alarm clock when she was young, and whenever it went off small animals and colors and songs sprouted from within and flew around the room until she turned it off. Each day she didn't know what animals would be flying around her head when she woke, what colors would be filling her eyes, and what song would be serenading her. It was often the only reason she ever looked forward to waking up.

Vaguely thinking of what she would see and hear when she woke up tomorrow, Emily climbed between the warm sheets and pulled the covers up around her head, wanting nothing more than to simply fall asleep and dream...

* * *

**I just had fun with this, sorry no Lupin yet but prepare for the next chapter! I'm also just really sorry this took so long, school sucks finals are coming up, but Christmas break is soon and I will make it all up and it will be awesome. Thanks again for subscribing and favoriting, I am really surprised so many people read it. Next chapter will be up sooner. :)**


End file.
